


The Ballad of Alistair Theirin

by welseykels



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballad 39: Tam Lin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Includes ART!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: “O I forbid you maidens that wear gold in your hair, to come or go by Ostagar, for young Alistair Theirin is there.”A Dragon Age alternate universe, based on the Ballad of Tam Lin for Warden Amell and Alistair Theirin.Chapter oneart by noctuaalba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

“There's no magic in the woods.” Mira’s voice was steady as her father’s brows drew together.  She was sure hers were moving similarly as her lips turned to a frown. “You can’t tell us not to go into the woods because talk of apostates running wild in the trees is circulating the village.  That’s ridiculous.”

Her father, Lord Amell, forbade his children very few things, preferring instead to allow them to find their own way on their own terms.  It was a rare thing sometimes in Ferelden - she knew the Couslands in Highever allowed their children similar freedoms, but knew few others.  The Amells themselves hadn’t been Ferelden to begin with.  They’d travelled from Kirkwall to an estate in the Southron Hills of a Dog Lord’s country when she was barely a babe, the land around it given to her father in payment for the aid he gave to King Maric and General Loghain during the war with Orlais.

But now, now he was forbidding any of his children - specifically his two eldest - from entering the woods around their estate when they’d been given free roman their whole lives here.

“It may not be a mage, daughter, but I will not have anyone going through the woods to Ostagar, not with the rumours from the village of sightings.  I will not have you fall prey to this wandering bandit they speak of.  That is what this Alistair is, claiming to be the bastard son of our late King and living on our land, in our woods, without my leave. The voided fool says he has more right to this land than we do.  Until we find him, Ostagar and the woods that surround them is off limits. For all of you.”

Mira knew the warning was mostly for herself.   Ostagar - the neighbouring estate which had fallen into disrepair and ruin over the years since the middle of the Blessed Age - was to be a large part of her dowry. It was to be repaired upon her engagement, but no sooner - their coffers wouldn’t hold for the entire amount of work it would cost without a wealthy marriage match for her.  But the way it was now was how she preferred, quiet and beautiful in the climbing roses that had grown over the cracked stone.  She was loathe to think of how the construction to turn it into a proper home would destroy the beauty it held, of the memories of all the days it had seen.

She would not be kept from Ostagar. Not for any one thing or any single reason.  And yet, not even her mother would defend her right to visit the land Mira would someday have upon her marriage.  It was a place she went often, quiet moments alone away from the estate, away from the duties that had always awaited her. Away from the ones she knew would be coming for her now that she had celebrated her eighteenth name day. 

Mira glanced over at Gavin, her elder brother and the heir to their father’s lands, expecting him at least to agree with her, to reason with their father, or at least question his decision. But he stayed silent, avoiding her gaze with his arms folded across his chest. Their three younger siblings would not question, weren't even present in the room, not allowed to linger far from their nurses and governesses. There would be no danger of them stealing away to Ostagar. 

She had no allies here. 

And so she did as all well mannered young ladies of the Ferelden court were certainly not raised to do when faced with a decision they disliked, she stormed out of her father’s study and ran to her rooms. 

It wasn't long until Gavin followed - always the more level headed of the two - if only barely more so. He passed an apple he’d taken from the bowl on her table from one hand to the other as he walked across the room to the seat at the window where Mira often sat at, the perfect view of Ostagar’s peaks visible on the horizon.  It was her favourite spot in her room.

“Mother wanted me to check on you.  Father is too furious with your behaviour to care.”

Mira didn't respond.

“Mira, see Father’s reason. It doesn’t matter if this Alistair is an apostate or just a bandit or whatever he may be, it’s not safe for you out there. Father said the guard had heard that some villagers have gone missing ever since that man has appeared - young men and ladies alike.  Maker’s breath sister, your stubbornness will ruin us and you if you go. You wouldn't have cared if he'd forbidden any other part of our lands.”

“Because Ostagar is mine. It's not fair.”

“A lot of things aren't fair.”

She knew he was expecting the scowl he received in response, knew he wasn't talking just about her in that moment.  He had barely opened his mouth to finish his thought when the door to her chambers opened and their second youngest sister skipped in.

“The King is coming! The King is coming here!”

“Oh right, you missed what else Father had to say.” Gavin grinned. “The King’s spending a fortnight or two with us to end off the summer. He’ll be here before the week is out.”

“I don’t care.”

Gavin made a noise that told her he didn’t quite believe her, but Iriden was not deterred in the least, the young girl starry-eyed over the prospect of royalty in their home.  “They say he’s young and handsome and looks just like his father, Maric.”

“Iri, you don’t even know what Maric looked like.  He hasn’t been alive since before you were born.”

The girl scowled in response, her face not unlike Mira’s when she had made the same expression not barely an hour ago.

“It doesn’t matter if he looks like Maric.  What matters is Father’s being unfair.  He knows I’m the only one who goes to Ostagar, really.” She glared at Gavin. “You never come with me anymore, not since Father’s been preparing you for taking over the estate.  It’s not fair.” 

He laughed, the last thing she was expecting. “There’s something that may change your mind, Mira.  Not even Father would say to me directly the real reason why everyone’s so scared of this Alistair.” Gavin waggled his brows at her as he settled further down on the cushioned window seat, taking a long bite of the apple in his hand. “Or at least, why every noble lord and commoner alike is scared for their daughters whenever he passes through their lands on the way here.”  She didn’t even want to dignify his words with a response.  Gavin had sided against her, his silence agreeing with their father’s wishes to stay clear of Ostagar - and yet her silence didn’t seem to bother him.  She shouldn’t have expected that it would have.  “It’s not only gold or jewels he demands as payment for stepping onto the land he believes is his. Which apparently, he’s been telling everyone who dares happen upon him that the lands of Ostagar are his - if they return after meeting him at all.  Some say if he doesn’t get his price, he turns you into a toad for all the rest of your days.”

Her interest was piqued, but still, she would not give the traitor she had shared their mother’s womb with - albeit almost four years later than him - anything other than empty air.  It was Iriden who answered instead, their much younger sister easier to sway to his whims than she, eager to possess the knowledge that their elder brother held.

He winced. “I’m not sure you should hear this, Iri.  Why don’t you see if mother needs help with preparing for our guest’s visit?”

It would be of no use to wait until they were alone, the mistake already made.  Their sister would prod until she was satisfied, that was simply the way she was. “I’m almost thirteen, I’m practically a woman-grown like Mira! If you’re telling her, you’re telling me, too!  Or… or I’ll tell father!”

_ Maker’s mercy. _

Gavin feigned as if he were to leave his sisters’ shared chambers, resolute not to give in to the childish whims of his nearly youngest sister.  But when Iriden wrapped her arms around Gavin’s waist, Mira couldn’t help the laugh that fell from her lips.  It was a ridiculous sight, the small girl thinking brute force would work against the solid strength of their elder -  _ and fully grown _ \- brother.  

And it was her laugh that had both their faces turning towards her.  “She may as well know, Gav.” She laughed.  “You heard her, she is a woman grown almost. And you did bring it up in front of her.” And then she directed her gaze on their sister.  “Only if you promise not to tell anyone what Gavin says.”  

“I promise, I promise!”

Sitting back on the window seat, he stretched out with his hands and apple behind his head, voice conspiratorially low.  “I heard father tell mother through the door after I left that this Alistair’s favoured method of payment for trespassing on his land is a young lady’s maidenhead.”

Her brows shot up as Iriden’s only knitted together in confusion.  “ _ Oh _ .”

* * *

 

It was an hour before her siblings left, Iriden pulling the conversation back to the King’s visit before Mira had even had time to react to Gavin’s announcement. 

Alone and trying to take her mind off of her frustration at her father, she busied herself with fixing the hem on her green cloak, the edge having torn from a branch the last time she had travelled to Ostagar.  She wasn’t the most proficient at the craft, never more so than when the sewing needle missed the fabric almost entirely and met her skin after the third pass.

The prick of the needle stung and she lifted the injured finger to her mouth, lips sucking against the bright taste against her tongue. 

_ The roses of Ostagar had never wronged her so.  _

And suddenly, there was nowhere that she would rather be.  Quiet and alone among the flowers, away from the duty that would inevitably tie her to Ostagar as part of her dowry.  For now she could just enjoy the crumbling, neglected ruin - wholly her own, and not her husband-to-be’s. Whomever he would be. 

She would go there.  To the Void with what her father had declared. To what her brother had told her.  

_ To the Void with this fear of this bastard, Alistair. To the fear of the price he commanded. _

She was gone before the sun had set, the light bathing the estate in a golden hue. Her dark green cloak fastened about her shoulders, the hood drawn up around her face.  She opted not for her horse, but prefered to walk silently through the wood.  The walk itself was not far, the peaked ruins of Ostagar always visible from her own chamber’s window. She would draw less attention that way, it would be the last thing she needed for someone to notice her horse’s stable empty while she was gone.

She was nearly out the gate, so close to the freedom she sought, when she halted at the sound of metal armour.

“My Lady, your Lord father said that no one was allowed to leave the estate after nightfall.” Ser Cullen’s voice quietly called from his post by the gate.  She’d completely forgotten to time her exit during the guard’s rotation after dinner.

Cullen was barely older than she, and yet already had earned his place as one of the highest ranking officers in their household guard.  It had been her uncle and commander of their guard, Greagoir, who had taken a shine to the young man.  And she had to admit, she did not dislike his company herself.

They had spent several afternoons together, when he wasn’t expected for duty, the friendship started precisely because of that nearness in age, being the only two save Gavin at the estate that was neither a child or in their middle years. He’d had a keen interest in the history of Ferelden, always had a new tale to tell her when they met.  He’d also had a fondness for chess, and had been teaching her to play the game - if only so she could best Gavin.

“Please, Cullen, just this once. I promise I won't be long.”

His lips stayed in a thin line, but she saw his brown soften, and she knew she had already won the battle, long before it had truly even begun.  Gavin had teased that Cullen would more than likely give her the world if she only asked for it. “Be back before midnight, or I’ll send the entire guard after you.  Haven’t you heard the rumours, my Lady?”

“They are merely rumours, meant to frighten and nothing more. One person sees the shadow of a branch in the woods and suddenly the next day the story has become wild mages living all around us.”

His lip upturned at one corner meaning to laugh she supposed, but his brow furrowed before any sound could escape his lips. “I hope for both our sakes that you’re right, my Lady.” He coughed and reached for his belt. “I’d feel better if you took this with you.  Pardon my suggestion, but you’d be safer. I’ve seen you use them in practice before with your brother.  If I could leave, I would come with you instead, but your uncle would have my head.  He’ll have it too if you’re caught.”

There in his hand was a small dagger, not that it would do much if she ran into more than one bandit, but if this Alistair tried to take his price, she’d have something to say about that with cool steel.  She held aside her cloak, showing the two already in her belt and he blushed.

“I beg your pardon. I should have thought…”

“It’s alright, Cullen. You didn’t know.  I’ll be back soon.”

And then he turned back to his post, the heat still present on his cheeks, allowing her to slip through the gate and drift off into the growing darkness. 

It was never a long walk and she reached the hill Ostagar sat upon before the shadows had barely grown further.  It had been a fortnight since she’d been there, busy helping the twin’s wet nurses with easing their colic. They always said Mira had a knack for medical matters they hadn’t seen in years, but not to let the local healer from the village know.  The roses had not begun to bloom then, but now, now they were out in full and she let loose a gasp at the sight of the reds and greens surrounding the ruins.

She knelt to pick one, to hide away in her cloak pocket, to keep with her if she couldn’t return often, especially if Cullen wasn’t on guard rotation at night.  It was a comfort, breathing in their scent and reveling in the quiet.

Until the sounds of a branch breaking came from behind her.

“Do you normally enter other people’s gardens and steal their roses?”  A man was leaning against the old crumbling wall when she turned, arms crossed as he stared at her.  His face was mostly in shadows, but she could see the smirk that rested its way across his lips.

“They can hardly be stolen if I own the land they grow from.”  Ostagar was hers and hers alone. She would not have some Dog Lord’s folk tale take it from her. 

“You?  And who are you to own this land? I was under the impression I was the sole owner of Ostagar.”

“You're really the Alistair that they tell stories about in the villages?”

He grinned as he crossed his arms once more and leaned against the crumbling stone.  “The very same. And what makes you come to the Ostagar without my leave?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I first started writing this over a year ago and a half ago, but I have scrapped the drafts of the first chapter so, so, so many times, wanting to get it right, and I'm really happy with the place it is at now. I want to thank noctuaalba for allowing me to commission her for the absolutely stunning art from chapter one a couple summers ago, and nerdofmanytalents (on tumblr) for helping keep me motivated and for reading over some of my later drafts! xoxo
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
